The disclosure relates to a sample measurement system and a method of transporting in and out a rack.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-75445 (JP2011-75445A) discloses a sample processing system that includes a rack delivery unit that submits a rack holding a sample before measurement, and a rack collection unit that collects a rack holding a sample after measurement. In the sample processing system, multiple racks holding samples before measurement are arranged in a line, and placed on the rack delivery unit, and then the racks are delivered to a measurement unit. A rack holding samples for which measurement by the measurement unit is completed is transported to the rack collection unit. In the sample processing system, multiple rack collection units are provided so as to separately collect racks holding samples, for which measurement is completed.